Bali
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: still bad at language and story. but i'd love to promote my country by adding this one. shiznat.


Disclaimer : I own Fujino Shizuru. She's mine. Shiz's mine !

* * *

Author's note

Thanks to people who have reviewed my first fics. Keep in touch, I mean, keep touch me ! Damn !, dame ! ;p~

thx to theGrounUnder

hanazono – san : bcoz Natsuki's lack of woman's hormones

Fyee - san : that's why I won't write a long-uncomplete story. I kinda frustrated by a lot of author who won't finish her / his job

Kiros Razer - san : not original ( this is fanfiction, anyway ), but yeah I did find it interesting, too, that's why I wrote

Musicslave88 – san : HAHA ( mom ? ;p~ ), I'm a slave for you, then

MeretrixHeva – san : I have a better score for English than Indonesian, that's why you found it suck. Bcoz, maybe I'd prefer Alien's language ;D

Thx for your review, it does mean a lot

komett – san : the story is perfect. But the author has a " flight of ideas " or worse " incoherent ". She never knows where the prologue neither the epilogue. Kidding. Thank you.

* * *

Natsuki wakes up. Hang over. She reaches the ringing phone.

" Kuga. " None talks. " Hello ? ", she's growling. Just before she wants to hang up her phone, she suddenly hears a familiar voice. After years. " Shizuru ?! ", she gasps.

" It's been so long, Natsuki. "

She hears her voice as linger as before. But this isn't a dream. She feels a little bit blurring, this voice… She thinks a while, trying to believe that she's not dreaming.

After years, when Shizuru graduated from Fuuka and never looked back, after they talked before her graduation ceremony, gentle words but failed to convince Shizuru to stay.

After years, when Natsuki never considered to rethink about her feeling for Shizuru but she failed to get over her. She still doesn't know what she feel about the elder girl, but she's broken her heart with that goodbye.

" Natsuki ? "

She squeezes her temple to mend her headache. " Shizuru, hi. " She hears a giggle from her ear. Unaware, she smiles. " Yeah, it's been so long. How are you ? "

" Fine here. You busy ? "

" No, I have nothing to do. I'm still sleeping if there's no phone ringing."

" Sorry."

" I don't mind." She realizes something. Usually Shizuru have a long polite sentences and the quick and short words belong to her. But right now she feels like she's talking to her self. She feels like Shizuru restrains her self.

" So, Shizuru, what makes you call me at… 4 am ? " She hears another giggle.

" It's 2 am here."

" 2 am ? Where are you ?"

" Indonesia."

" In what ? "

" Indonesia. It's a country name, Natsuki."

" What do you do there ? "

" Work. As a volunteer of summer camp in Bali."

" What kind of work ? "

Then the conversations flow.

* * *

Here I am, thousands feet above the ground. Two weeks after Shizuru phoned me, I go to where Shizuru is. Bali, Indonesia. I read a lot about Indonesia especially Bali, before I go. Yet, still I curious why people talking about the beautiful of God Land, Bali. She sent me a postcard and encourage me to come there as her work finished two days ago. She still wants to go to cities of Indonesia such as Surabaya, Jogjakarta, and her capital city, Jakarta. She said that she's interested with the summer camp because it will held in Bali, Indonesia, to encourage the Bali visit after Bali tore from bomb 4 - 6 years ago. She's interested with Bali because her friend told her about how virgin were her shores, how beautiful was the land, how kind were the people and how traditional she was. Though she wanted to go to Thailand, she got a news that there will be a summer camp in Bali from her friend. The same friend that told her about Bali. And through summer camp she could meet a lot of foreigners being her new friends and luckily she met a friend that works at a world organization of HIV / AIDS. She always wants to work at a bigger organization. Right now she's trying to search a requirement from the world organization and the HIV / AIDS organization's opening an opportunity.

I feel grateful Shizuru can get what she wants. So, when Shizuru ask me why I'm not joining her to her adventure in Indonesia, I said to myself : why not ?

I easily abandon my activities in the university, which makes Mai screams out her lungs. Bali, here I come !

I step out from Ngurah Rai, I see Shizuru waving her hand and I come near her. After years, she's a little bit different from Shizuru I knew. A dream about her with her unchanging figure suddenly vanish. Now, she's more mature. Her brown hair still the same, she has a tanned skin now and that unchanging smile I adore ( and hate ) she wears in front of me. She holds me tightly, just like her usual. With the casual clothes she's more attractive than I remember.

" Shizuru… your skin… "

" So glad you still recognize me, Natsuki. I can't wait to put the sun block all over your body." Giggle. " You'll love the tropic sun ! " ( hahaha, it's me who puts sun block all over Shizuru's body. It's me !!! –author )

I blush lightly from her sentence. I see one more thing her changes. Right now, Shizuru is more… relax. The conversations on the phone weeks before was not what I thought. She didn't restrain, she's…herself.

" Natsuki must be tired. Do you want me to stay at a hotel ? "

" Why couldn't we just go to your hotel ? "

" I'm staying at motel. A cheap one, for bagpackers. I planned to switch to a hotel today."

I can't believe what I've heard. Shizuru… and a motel ? " I don't mind." Shizuru jerks back at me. May be she's thinking : Natsuki…and a motel ?, too. " As long as it has warm water."

" You don't need warm water here."

" Air conditioner, then."

Shizuru giggles. " She has, princess."

* * *

Now, I believe them. Bali is beautiful. Shizuru bring me from shore to shore. Kuta, Sanur and many other. We sometimes walk around the city, sometimes she'll rent a motorcycle to brought me around. A week isn't enough to see those beautiful places one by one. The food, the Bali Dancings, the traditional music, the temple, the ceremonies, the events, a lot of events held in Bali. Shizuru also bring me to the Bali blast places, a lot of foreigners especially from Australia visit the statue of their beloved person that were murdered there.

* * *

Today, we're heading to Surabaya by train. But we cancel it and heading to Surabaya by plane. Just half an hour, we're landing on Juanda airport. We visit some place in Surabaya as well as pay a visit to Shizuru's friend at summer camp named Obi. Sounds like a Japanese name but she's not. She takes us to a ship port, a train station called Gubeng, some grand malls like Tunjungan Plaza, Surabaya Plaza, Surabaya Town Square and takes us to a place called Cak Durasim where a lot of events and traditional dancers practicing. She takes us to Balai Pemuda, too. In Surabaya, we can see a lot of thing in thus growing city. Between traditional and modern one.

Also, the cinema is cheap. You can watch a movie with just $ 1. Shizuru's buying a lot of t-shirts in the market after Obi bargained them for an unbelievable cheap dollar. $ 5 for a t-shirt with a good fabric quality. Shizuru said they're for Mai and the others.

Nothing really happen between us, believe me. But after I saw the longing eyes of Obi to Shizuru, I felt a little bit…jealous ? May be something happened between them on the summer camp. Shizuru sometimes flirted with Obi, and Obi did it, too.

" She's in love with you," I said this to Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled. " Not as much as I'm in love with you."

* * *

I reacted nothing when Shizuru said she's in love with me, though I felt happy, I felt relieve. I felt…scared. Scared of Shizuru. When I feel something's growing inside of me for years about Shizuru, I feel that scared of Shizuru's growing, too, inside of me. Scared of her, scared to love her, scared to lose her, scared to Shizuru. When Shizuru took a distant from me years ago, I reluctantly accepted it. Because I still didn't know how I felt, yet right now I still don't know. Maybe thinking of loving Shizuru is different than just loving Shizuru. Do it, don't think.

I'm thinking a lot of things while we head to Jogjakarta by train. Obi has told us about a motel for bagpackers we could stay in. It's on Sosrokusuman road, a motel called Gaotama. $ 5 dollars a night, bathroom's inside our room. We walk around Malioboro, see the Keraton Jogja, go to a lot of markets and go to Kaliurang. Jogjakarta welcomed us warmly.

And in Jogja ( karta ), too, I rethink about my life with and without Shizuru. How happy she made me, how worthy were these journeys. I've found another side of Shizuru that I love more and maybe years when Shizuru gone was worth enough. Now, seeing Shizuru's other side makes my fears subside.

Maybe there will be a lot of adventure I have with Shizuru by my side. Instead of being a formal, rich, cool, play-at-the-safe-side Shizuru, right now she evolutes to a very relax, still cool Shizuru.

* * *

This paragraph is a lemon, write it your self ! –author ;p

* * *

Jakarta, a honeymoon, maybe.

A lot of things happened. Do it, don't think, finally I did it.

We take ourselves from place to place, mostly from mall to mall. There's no traditional event, sadly, when we're there. Because we want to go to a lot more natural romantic places, we plan to go back to Bali again for a couple days before going home.

The memories of Indonesia kept inside our heart. We're gonna back with a lot more friends there.

* * *

Author's words

Actually I love a detail story, but because my English is big O ( means I only nod and say " O…" if there were foreigners talked to me ), so I didn't write the story in detail. Just a light story. It means you can presume or assume ( whats the difference anyway ? ) anything you like.

When I hear a song with " She's " word I always refer to " Shiz " of Shizuru's name.

Sometimes I feel I'm truly in love with Shizuru, I can't help it. May be I have a non-organic mental disorder by having some hallucinations of Shizuru or some illusions. They never change into something real.

My mind's spinning around as the JT's Lovestoned//I think that she knows -song's playing. I feel like I'm Shizuru that's stoned by Natsuki. Pay attention to the lyric !

Obi : yes, it's a nickname which my family called me. Yabadabadu, I'm shizuru's friend ( and lover ). –author, dodging a-duran-load-silver-catridge-printer attack.

Omake : after Shizuru killed Haruka

Natsuki : you're a creepy psycho

Shizuru : ara… Natsuki makes sense the madness when my sanity hangs by a threat

Natsuki : it sounds like a song

Shizuru : -sipping her tea after smirking creepily to the hebephrenic author-

Author : yeah, I like when a girl talks dirty –chuck bass's smile


End file.
